<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>time waits for no one (so do you want to waste some time?) by fabulous_but_evil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106782">time waits for no one (so do you want to waste some time?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil'>fabulous_but_evil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>&amp; Getting Called Out For It, (Accidental?) Stone Top George, A mention of Freud in the midst of my smut? Sadly more likely than you think!, Ableism, Actually there's some kink negotiation later before the actual gun kink stuff happens but still, Aftercare, Alex Being A Slut, Alex Being A Smug Bastard, Alex In Denial About His Kinks &amp; Attraction To George, Alex being Alex, Alex being gay &amp; doing a lil crime, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Angst and Porn, Anticipation, Begging, Canon-Typical Angst As A Plot Device, Carnism Kink, Casual Sex, Child Death, Co-workers, Competence Kink, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Deductions, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Desperation, Does Alex show symptoms of ADHD or am I projecting?, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Try This At Home, Dry Humping, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e09 Thanks for the Memories, Freudian Elements, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Frustration, George Being A Doctor, George Being A Mean Dom &amp; Alex Loving Every Single Second Of It, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Gunplay, Hand &amp; Finger Kink, Hero Worship, Horny Violations Of Gun Safety Principles &amp; Concepts, Humiliation, Hunters &amp; Hunting, I Don't Even Know, I am the author but I do not know, I know next to nothing about American Gun Laws though, Id Fic, Identity Issues, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Is there even more ableism or is George genuinely worried about Alex's mental health?, Kinda a little maybe?, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Living Together, M/M, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Mild Ableism, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Backround Characters As A Plot Device, Minor Character Death, Minor suicidal ideation, Missing Scene, More like: one deduction &amp; I wanna scream "No Shit Sherlock" at him for it, Moving In Together, Naked Cuddling, Name-Calling, Nervousness, Only mild though - Freeform, Oops I forgot to tag for, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Post-Coital Cuddling, Read: illegally purches a gun, References to Canon, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Roommates, Season/Series 03, Self-Denial, Service Top, Service Top George, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, Slut Shaming, Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing, The Author Regrets Nothing, There's literally zero negotiation happening, These characters do wtf they want for reasons unknown even to me, These two are himbos who feel incredibly smart about every single stupid thing they say or do, Topping from the Bottom, Trans Alex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans george, Under-negotiated Kink, Vague Hospital Shift Shifting As A Plot Device, Verbal Humiliation, Which I also know next to nothing about, With maybe a little bit of feelings if you squint?, as a coping mechanism, but only briefly, for good measure lol, in reference to their living arrangement(s), it's consensual though, just a little bit, just a little though, maybe just a little?, maybe? - Freeform, more like: blatant disregard for one's health safety &amp; life, not really but with these two that's practically a given, read: an asshole, referenced Once</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The day they move into their new flat, Alex drops a simple handgun on the table.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"The Second Amendment, amirite?," he says.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Alex finds out George knows how to shoot. Things escalate from there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Karev/George O'Malley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Id Pro Quo 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>time waits for no one (so do you want to waste some time?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyppolite/gifts">Hyppolite</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is written alternating between George's (paragraphs 1-3) &amp; Alex's POV (I-VI).</p>
<p>I don't remember if 02x09 features Alex's canon reaction to finding out George knows how to shoot, and instead of rewatching that Episode I wrote this. So, if there are canonical inaccuracies, could I maybe interest you in the concept of Suspension of Disbelief?<br/>Also, I made the exact ages referenced up.<br/>Speaking of references, despite the Episode that inspired this evidently being from S2, a large/later part of this fic takes place in/references events/characters from S3.<br/>There's a reference to George &amp; Alex having lived at Meredith's. I don't remember how canonically accurate that is, especially considering the timeline.<br/>Either way, it's just a plot device to get these two idiots to move in together.</p>
<p>Also, Alex calls George "007" because that's honestly way too cool of a nickname for its canon meaning. Also it just kinda fits, I think.</p>
<p>There's some under-negotiated kink in here. The first time they hook up, they don't talk about anything at all beforehand or during.<br/>Before the actual gunplay happens, there's actually some negotiation, including the establishment of a safeword.<br/>However, Alex only initiates it after a stressful day at the hospital (featuring references to minor (child) character death).<br/>He uses RACK as a coping mechanism and I'm not here to tell you whether it's a(n un)healthy one.<br/>Either way, I also tagged this as Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane just in case.<br/>Again, don't try this at home, kids.</p>
<p>Speaking of kink, there are some Dom/sub Undertones slowly but surely maybe turning into Overtones?<br/>George's the Dom but he's also the Service Top and I'm like 80% sure it makes sense in context.<br/>The more I think about it George's actually kinda (accidentally?) a Stone Top in this?<br/>Look, I don't even know at this point, this is basically just my Id on a silver platter, &amp; I hope it matches my recip's (&amp; maybe someone elses', too).</p>
<p>The title's from Illuminated by Hurts because why not. I'm like 80% sure I had an actual reason for picking it but I can't seem to remember.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>
"Hey, O'Malley," Alex says as he slumps down on one the cafeteria chair across from him.<br/>
George rolls his eyes. "What do you want, Alex?"<br/>
"Heard you shot your own Thanksgiving turkey."<br/>
"What about it?"<br/>
Alex grins, looking like he's trying very hard to supress his laughter. "Really? Didn't believe Grey when she told me about it."<br/>
"My father taught me how to shoot when I was 6, and I've been going on hunting trips with him since I was 10. I don't know what your problem is, Alex." He glances at his wrist watch. "I need to go."</p>
<p>I.<br/>
Alex simply cannot stop thinking about it. About George's hands. Almost killing that poor sod who came in for a simple appendectomy on their first day. Saving someone's life in an elevator while Alex could do nothing but watch. Holding and dis- and reassembeling a gun. Pulling the trigger. Taking a life. And eating what he killed only mere hours after.<br/>
He googles for pictures of hunting rifles, browsing through online shops and scrolling through the pictures and trying to ignore the prizes in his spare time. And if his hand slips past his waistband, that's only because he's a surgical intern in his first year, to use his free time efficiently, he needs to multi-task.</p>
<p>II.<br/>
A few weeks later, George leaves Grey's house and Alex figures that's a good idea. Also, he can't seem to afford the rent on his own, and stumbeling over him occupying on-call rooms and hospital beds when Alex needs them for a quickie, quick wank or nap, or actual work, soon gets quite annoying.<br/>
(Not to speak of the frustration that comes with trying very hard to get hard for some pretty chick without his thoughts trailing of to someone else's very capable hands, just to stumble over said someone right when they're about to get hot and heavy.)</p>
<p>III.<br/>
The day they move into their new flat, Alex drops a simple handgun on the table.<br/>
"The Second Amendment, amirite?," he says.<br/>
George looks like just dropped a rattlesnake onto their kitchen table, or maybe something his father who's probably secretly Bear Gryllis or some shit didn't teach him how to deal with when he was like four.<br/>
"Where the fuck did you get that?"<br/>
"Calm down, 007. You know how to handle this, don't you?"<br/>
"Alex, answer the question," George hisses through gritted teeth. "I know a black market gun when I see one. I don't want this thing in my house. Get rid off it, right now! Ask for a refund or some shit, I don't fucking care. You want to feel safe in your own four walls? Maybe don't bring illegal guns here!"<br/>
"Okay, okay." Alex raises his hands in what he hopes looks like a calming, unthreatening gesture. "So I can trust you have your own gun hidden in the apartment somewhere?"<br/>
"If I had, I wouldn't tell you, you fucking maniac!"<br/>
With that, he storms out of the kitchen. Probably to find a better hiding place for his gun or something.</p>
<p>IV.<br/>
A few weeks later, something happens that throws off all of their shifts, so Alex and George are never home at the same time. At first, it's easy to occupy himself with sleeping. Eating. Fucking. But he keeps getting distracted. Keeps kicking his partners out, sometimes even before any actual fucking happens. He starts sneaking into George's room and going through his stuff. Afterwards, he can't believe it took him several visits to find the gun wrapped in an old pair of boxers and hidden in the back of George's sock drawer of all places. Alex remembers skimming an online article about the safe containment of guns. He doubts this is any more legal than the black market gun he didn't get a refund for by the way. Carefully, almost gently, he tucks it back into his hiding place. If he's a little hard, then that's just because of the adrenalien rushing through his veins. And if he's thinking about George's gun while jerking off, then that's just because his mind likes to wander sometimes.</p>
<p>2.<br/>
George has been living with Alex for maybe a month when he finds him at the kitchen table, staring at George's gun after coming home from another 24 hour shift.<br/>
"Why are you so obsessed with guns recently?," George asks, hearing himself sound unbelievably tired. "Should I be worried? Check you into the fifth floor?"<br/>
"Shut up," Alex almost growls. "It's not about that. I just... want to understand. How they work I mean. Can you... disassemble it for me?"<br/>
George feels awkward about the whole situation. No one has ever asked anything like that of him before. He doesn't know what to say, let alone what to do.<br/>
Then, Alex does something even more unexpected. "Please," he says, and George drops down onto one of the kitchen chairs.<br/>
He's so tired, he just wants to sleep, but he doubts Alex will leave him alone if he doesn't do this for him now.<br/>
His hands move almost on their own accord. He knows his gun, and every movement in his sleep.<br/>
He disassembles it. Shows each and every piece to Alex, the insides of his hands turned up like an offering. He figures the sleep-deprivation must be getting to him.<br/>
He reassembles it and double-checks the safety.<br/>
When he looks up at Alex again, his flatmate doesn't meet his gaze. Instead, he's staring at his hands, like he can't believe George can be a surgeon and a hunter. A life-saver and a killer at the same time.<br/>
"Satisfied?," George asks. He doesn't want to think about any of this.<br/>
Alex shakes his head and gets up in one swift motion. He's wearing sweatpants that are soaked through with wetness that George figures must be arousal from the lack of the sharp stench of urine.<br/>
"What the fuck," George says. He's like 50% sure he didn't even make it home, fell asleep in his car in the Seattle Grace parking lot before he could start the engine and now his sleep-deprived brain is making up weird sex dreams.<br/>
He can't say anything else before Alex strides over to him, pushes his chair back, sits down on George's lap and kisses him almost desperately.<br/>
He puts the gun back down on the table and tries to grasp at Alex with nervously shaking, twitching fingers. To push him away or pull him closer, George doesnt know. He eventually realises he's kissing him back, though. That's all the encouragement Alex needs to start and try to grind down on George's lap. He doubts it's doing any good in regards to friction, if Alex's desperate whining is anything to judge by.<br/>
George breaks the kiss just long enough to say, "Hold still," but Alex doesn't listen, so he simply wedges his right hand between both their bodies and wraps his left hand around Alex's neck on instinct, not tight enough to restrict his breathing, just tight enough so he'll notice.<br/>
It actually gets his attention. He stops trying to dry hump George's thigh. He's shivering in anticipation as George starts gently rubbing him through his trousers, almost immediately grinding down on his hand again.<br/>
George's hand at Alex's throat twitches almost involuntarily, but Alex gets the hint, stilling the movement of his hips.<br/>
George slips his hand past the waistband of Alex's soaked sweatpants just to find that he's not wearing any underwear. That explains things.<br/>
He clicks his tongue in something half-akin to mock dissaproval. "You dirty little slut," he hears himself say without really remembering forming those words in his head.<br/>
Alex moans, his hips jerking down once, blindly chasing the friction the touch of George's hand promises.<br/>
"You dressed like this and brought me my gun, knowing it would get you all worked up, knowing I would see. Aren't you ashamed of yourself?"<br/>
Alex shakes his head, grinning down at him almost triumphantly.<br/>
George considers shoving him off his lap, taking his gun and just going to sleep - that'll show him that presumptuousness doesn't always win - but he can't deny that his own dick has gotten almost uncomfortably hard between his thighs by now.<br/>
"Thought so," George huffs, and circles Alex's dick with his thumb, two more fingers ghosting over Alex's wet folds, giving him the chance to say something before he goes any further.<br/>
"Please," he breathes, and it sounds very much like a yes please, so he dips the tip of his index finger inside, making Alex moan.<br/>
Alex is so hot and tight around him, George wants to throw him down on the table and get his silicone dick to wreck him with, but they're both to strung out already to last much longer, so he just pushes his thumb in deeper, making Alex clench around him. George groans.<br/>
He rubs at Alex's dick and fucks his finger in and out of him until he comes, moaning, throwing his head back and wrapping his arms and legs around George as he trembles.<br/>
Eventually, Alex presses an almost chaste kiss to George's closed lips. "Thanks," he murmurs, as he gets up from George's lap and strolls out of the kitchen like nothing out of the usual had just happened.<br/>
George is still hard, but too tired to really care. He rests his head on the table for a second and falls asleep for a few minutes or hours.<br/>
Alex slaps him on the back, hard, but only in passing, as he leaves for his shift.<br/>
"Go to bed, 007," he calls before the door shuts behind him.<br/>
George rubs his eyes. That interaction was suspiciously normal. Maybe he fell asleep at the kitchen table immediately after coming back home? Maybe he really dreamt all of this...<br/>
Nope. His gun sits on the table in front of him where he left it... as Alex began kissing him like his life dependend on it.<br/>
George groans, burying his face in his hands. What the fuck did he get himself into now?</p>
<p>3.<br/>
A few weeks later, their shifts are back to normal, which only means they're either working or sleeping. Definitely not talking about anything that happened between them. Although George doubts Alex would one to talk it through even if they had time. But George promised himself something after that evening. He would not let Alex seduce him again, especially not with his gun anywhere in close proximity, before they hadn't talked this trough.<br/>
Eventually, they both end up at Joey's after their shift.<br/>
"So, about that thing."<br/>
"What thing, O'Malley?," Alex asks, sounding annoyed, like he's alluding to some stupid rumour about which resident is hooking up with which intern in some on-call room.<br/>
"The gun thing," George deadpans.<br/>
Alex barely even looks at him. "Oh, now you wanna talk? It's been weeks."<br/>
George shrugs. "Didn't think you wanted to discuss it in the hallway or in the OR."<br/>
"I don't want to discuss it at all."<br/>
"Fine. I just wanted to tell you I bought a safe for it now. And no, the code isn't my birthday, not that you would know the date."</p>
<p>V.<br/>
Alex tries very hard not to think about it.<br/>
The last few weeks were busy enough to keep him distracted, his mind occupied, and the memory of actually seeing George dis- and reassembe a gun, on top of remembering how the touch of his hands felt, has served as his number one jerk-off fantasy in lonely nights.<br/>
Most of the time, though, he prefers not to think about wanting to fuck his roommate, O'Malley of all people, let alone that they already made out.<br/>
But now that O'Malley brought it up again and effectively put his gun out of Alex's reach, he keeps thinking about it. It's annoying. It's distracting. It gets him hard and wet and wanting and frustrated.</p>
<p>VI.<br/>
A few weeks later, Alex snaps.<br/>
Sloan is being an asshole and obviously getting laid more often than Alex.<br/>
On top of that, Webber keeps insisting that he should work with some other surgeons, too, and learn about fields he doesn't particularly care about, effictively forcing him to spend time with Sheppard's ex wife of all people, who he suspects is the one getting Sloan laid.<br/>
Everyone around him seems to be more of an asshole and having more sex than him, which only frustrates him more.<br/>
And then, at the end of his 24 hour shift or something - he can't be sure, he feels like he lost track of time at least 12 hours ago - the newborn he tried to save for the past hours dies. It makes him feel like everything he's ever done was for nothing. Studying medicine, all the shifts he effectively wasted kissing Sloan's ass, just to end up having to tell two people they're not parents anymore.<br/>
Crossing the street to Joey's, he gets almost hit by a car. He doesn't care.<br/>
Inside, he walks straight up to the bar where George is sitting, looking tired, but at least not like he feels like a failure and a killer, like Alex does. Although between the two of them, he's the one who knows how to shoot.<br/>
He puts a hand on George's shoulder to alert him to his presence, and the second he turns around on the barstool to look at him, Alex kisses him, pressing his mouth to George's almost desperately. It's clumsy and awkward, way more teeth than tongue, and somehow way too much and just not enough spit at the same time.<br/>
Alex breaks the kiss, breathing heavily, and George blinks at him with his stupid Bambi eyes, Alex wants to slap him or maybe kiss him again or just bend him over the bar and fuck him right then and there, but Alex knows none of that will actually calm him, sate his hunger.<br/>
So he swallows, and says, "I want you to fuck me with your gun."<br/>
"What?," George sputters.<br/>
"You heard me, 007. I trust you. Just keep the safety on if that makes you feel better. Hell, you can even leave the bullets out, just don't tell me."<br/>
"Alex, what the hell even happened? I don't want to kinkshame you, I just need to know what's going on."<br/>
Alex hates how calm and composed George is, yet how almost worried he seems.<br/>
"I killed a child. I don't want to talk about it. Hell, I don't even want to think about it, and that's why I need you to fuck my brains out. I'm sure you know how to handle your dick or whatever, but that's not what I want or need right now, do you understand?"<br/>
George nods and slides off the barstool.<br/>
He doesn't say anything the entire car ride home. Alex sits in the passenger's seat and bounces his leg up and down in anticipation.<br/>
They arrive, step out of the car and into their flat.<br/>
For a moment that stretches into a little eternity, they just stand in the twilight of the hallway. Then, George says, "Do you have a safeword?"<br/>
Alex shrugs. So far, he's mostly just played with girls who wanted him to tie them up and slap their ass a little. They've mostly gone with weird boner killer words like pineapple or taxes or whatever. "I'll just go with Stop?"<br/>
"Alright, then, Stop it is," George says sounding more serious than Alex expected, and something in his demanour or maybe something in the whole atmosphere shifts. "Go to your room. Strip naked. Make yourself comfortable. I'll be there shortly. Okay?"<br/>
Alex just stares at him in something akin to disbelief for a second. He didn't expect George to have a dominant side, not really. He didn't ask to be ordered around as part of the deal/package, either, so he wonders if that's just George's style, or if he just so happens to be able to read him like a fucking book.<br/>
"Yes, sir," Alex says almost automatically, and George face softens like his voice did around his last question. "Good boy."<br/>
Alex turns around and escapes to his room before he can say something stupid like "I'm not" or do something stupid like blushing or crying or whatever. He can't remember anyone ever calling him a good boy and really meaning it. Sloan does it occasionally, sarcastically, probably because he thinks it's funny to treat him like a dog. But George's not a liar. So Alex will be good for him. Wants to be.<br/>
So he strips and crashes onto the covers, tossing and turning for a bit, trying to figure out how to be comfortable and look sexy at the same time.<br/>
When George finally enters his room, his gun in one hand and a bottle of lube in his other, Alex laying on his side and awkwardly hugging his blanket. He's very aware of his nudity. Of his vulnerability. And his room is a little chilly, but he doesn't dare to turn up the heat, knowing he will soon be sweating either way.<br/>
"Are you comfortable?"<br/>
Physically? "Yeah."<br/>
"You still want to do this?"<br/>
"Yes. Sir."<br/>
"Good. How do you want it?"<br/>
Alex notices that's a surprisingly good question. He came to George today because he wanted something, anything to put his mind at rest. Maybe all he really needed was to get away from the Seattle Grace, to get home, to be able to relax, to be able not to think for a while, and George driving him home and bossing him around a little already helped a great deal.<br/>
But he's still wound up, and there's the faint buzz of arousal spreading from the pit of his stomach to the tip of his dick.<br/>
"Can I... suck it?," he asks. It feels weird to ask question, especially relating to a gun, but it feels even weirder to feel weird about something he wants.<br/>
And George of all people has the fucking audacity to laugh at him. It's a mean little laugh, a dark little chuckle, all part of the act he's putting on for Alex, and Alex hates how well it works on him, going straight to his dick.<br/>
George takes a step forward, closer to where Alex lies on his bed, holding up his gun. "Oh, you want this in your mouth?," he teases. "What makes you think your filthy mouth is a place to stick my precious gun, huh?"<br/>
Alex shivers. It should be illegal for George to know which of his buttons to push so easily. "Please, sir," he says, "I'll be so good, I'll make it so good for you, I will suck your gun so good as if it were your cock, please, sir, use my filthy mouth, please..."<br/>
His pathetic begging is cut short when George sits down on the bed and puts the cold metal of his gun to his belly button, dragging it up to his chest and pressing it to his chin, forcing his head up to meet George's eyes.<br/>
"Show me. Open your mouth."<br/>
He obeys immediately, and the pressure under his chin lets up as George almost gently puts his gun between Alex's lips.<br/>
It feels as cold as it tastes, but not like menthol, rather metallic like blood, oil and smoke. The unfamilarity of the taste makes him gag, but he starts kissing and licking at it regardless, soon getting used to the taste, the even metal warming up under his almost affectionate attention.<br/>
As soon as George notices his growing enthusiasm, he starts slowly fucking the gun in and out of Alex's mouth, making him hollow out his cheeks, swallow and gag around it for effect.<br/>
"You were right," George murmurs, "You're good at this. Didn't expect anything else from a slut like you, though. Ready to get fucked?"<br/>
Alex shivers, nodding almost frantically, and George takes the gun out of mouth, wiping his saliva off on the heated skin of Alex's chest.<br/>
"Where do you want it?," George asks.<br/>
Alex cocks his head to the side, thinking. He's thought about this for weeks now, imagining George shoving his gun up his ass, cold, hard, nothing like the real thing, but still. Phallic. Better than the real thing, maybe. Forbidden. Dangerous. Deadly.<br/>
In his fantasy, he's on his belly, George's hand on his neck pressing his head into the pillow. But right here and now, he wants to be able to look George in the eye. He doesn't do anal in missionary, though.<br/>
So he sighs, mentally preparing himself for the feeling of cold metal in his pussy.<br/>
He untangles his limbs from the blanket and turns over like a dog baring his belly in submission, spreading his legs like a bitch in heat.<br/>
"You sure?"<br/>
"Yes."<br/>
"You know you can always say stop?"<br/>
"Yes, sir."<br/>
"Good."<br/>
George shifts his weight onto his knees, settling between Alex's spread legs. He reaches down and starts caressing, almost teasing Alex's swollen cock with two fingers, making him moan and hump up into the touch once. This time, George doesn't tell him to stop, though, so he does it again.<br/>
George drops his fingers lower, tracing over Alex's pussy, making him whine, grinding against George's fingers.<br/>
George slips bis index finger inside him, making bis breath hitch. He's so wet, it's almost embarrasing. He shifts his weight almost nervously, dragging George's finger in deeper, making him groan in appreciation.<br/>
"More," Alex moans.<br/>
George chuckles darkly, teasing circles around Alex's opening with his middle finger. "Patience, big boy. Relax. Ask nicely. Beg."<br/>
Alex whines. "More, sir, please, sir, please, I'll be so good, my pussy's gonna feel so good around your gun-cock, please, sir, I..."<br/>
"Fuck!," George groans, and adds two more fingers at once, making Alex cry out at the delicious stretch.<br/>
George starts slowly fucking three fingers in and out of Alex's pussy, he tries to figure out and match George's almost torturous rhythm, and starting to idly wonder if he's teasing Alex or himself. Maybe them both, if the tremble in George's fingers is anything to go by.<br/>
Alex is almost ready to beg again when George removes his fingers entirely, making him desperately clench down on nothing.<br/>
"You ready?," George asks, his voice raspy and breathless and hot. He gives a whole body shiver when he adds, "Ready for my cock?"<br/>
"Fuck, yes!" It's an obviously Freudian association, almost painfully blunt, but Alex wants George and this gun so fucking much, he can't bring himself to care. And George doesn't seem to be complaining either.<br/>
He takes his gun and presses it against Alex's pussy, making him shiver. The metal is still a little wet, but has cooled down already.<br/>
"Please, sir," he moans, and grinds down on the gun.<br/>
"Hold still, baby. Don't wanna hurt you." George's voice is still rough, but almost, gentle, too.<br/>
Alex trusts him. Wants to be good for him. The pet name makes him shiver. He stills his hips, and George presses the gun into him.<br/>
Alex moans and shivers and tries to hold very still as the gun slips half way inside him in one go. "Oh, god," he groans, and his body clenches down on the intrusion.<br/>
"Everything alright?," George asks, nuzzling into Alex's neck, mouthing at his jaw. "Talk to me, baby. How's it feel?"<br/>
"Hell, yeah," Alex murmurs. "Feels so good, daddy, please, more, I..."<br/>
The word drops from his lips without thinking about it. He almost never calls his lovers that. It comes from a vulnerable, barely healed wound somewhere deep Inside him. Everyone who looks at him twice can see bis daddy issues from a mile away...<br/>
"Fuck!," George groans, and pushes the gun in to the hilt. At least he doesn't seem to mind...<br/>
George twists the gun inside him and starts fucking him with it in earnest.<br/>
Alex moans and whines and tries to match George's rhythm. "Please, daddy, oh, god, oh, please, oh, fuck..."<br/>
He's not going to last long, he thinks, and the next thing he knows is he's clinging to George and kissing him desperately and coming so hard he sees stars, clenching down on George's gun.<br/>
Alex feels like he's floating. The gun slips out of him, and George manhandles him to come to lie on bis back, pushing a pillow under his head.<br/>
"Be right back," George murmurs, and the next thing Alex registers is the feeling of a warm, wet ??? between his legs.<br/>
"There's a glass of water and some chocolate on the night stand. I'll take care of the gun, and then we can cuddle if you want. If you can, maybe you should go to the bathroom, you know...," George whispers into his hair.<br/>
"Mhm-mhm," Alex murmurs. He's half-asleep already, only feeling half-bad because he owes George two orgasms now.<br/>
Somehow, he's still awake when George spoons him from behind. "Is this okay?"<br/>
"Yeah," Alex slurs. "Sorry you didn't come, though. Again."<br/>
George chuckles into Alex's neck, warm and affectionate. "It's fine. More than, really. I'll admit, the first time was kinda rude, but today? You were so hot. So beautiful. So good. Seeing you come undone like that, that was almost better than an orgasm of my own..."<br/>
As Alex drifts off to sleep listening to George's almost painfully kind, affectionate words, he feels like crying. He tries to blame it on the Subdrop, but he knows it's something else.<br/>
He's way too tired to figure out if either of them is really catching feelings, or if it's just a side effect of fraternisation. Therefore, none of it really matters right now. He turns around in George's arms and buries his face in his chest. "Shut up, you sap," he murmurs, and finally allows sleep to take him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>